The View From Here
by sburke94
Summary: It is 1915, two years after the "Road Home" Neil has recieved an invitation...
1. Chapter 1

The View From Here: Chapter 1: The Reason

**Disclaimer:** All characters and rights belong to the Marshall-LeSourd family. I am in no way seeking to profit from this work.

**Background: **Two years after "The Road Home". It is 1915, and WWI has begun. Margaret passed away from tuberculosis shortly after her return to the Cove, and David moved out to California to be with Ida after Christy refused his proposal for the second time.

"Doc? Doc MacNeil, you home?"

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Neil MacNeil climbed the slope to his cabin, fishing pole in hand.

"Right here, Ben."

"Wal' howdy Doc. Been nigh' on two weeks since I seen ya' last."

"Aye, Ben, it has been awhile. How's that arthritis of yours?"

"Fair as can be 'pected I s'pose."

"That's good. Did you have something for me?"

"This letter came for 'ya. Looked mighty 'portant and all, so I thought I'd bring it right over." The mailman thrust a flat, ivory colored envelope towards the doctor. Noticing Ben's interest in the letter, Neil slipped it into his back pocket to open at a later time.

"Thank you, Ben. You didn't happen to go by the mission on your way here, did you?"

"Miss Christy's fine doc. She was playin' games wit' the youngins' today at recess." Neil smiled at the mailman's intuition. It'd been his intention all along to find out how his beloved was doing; it'd been a few days since he'd had a chance to see her. They'd begun courting nearly six months prior, and Neil was still astonished at how everyone in the Cove had been aware of their feelings for one another long before either of them had been. With another soft smile, Neil thought of the engagement ring that'd been riding around in his pocket for the past few days. He was just waiting for the right moment.

Taking notice of the doctor's dreamy expression, Ben Pentland decided that he'd best be on his way.

"Wal' Doc, it was nice seein' ya. But I'd best be movin' on. Pile o' letters to deliver."

"Alright, I'll see you later Ben. " Neil watched as the mailman disappeared back into the wooded path from where he'd come. With his thoughts focused on the blue eyed girl who'd captured his heart, Neil absent mindedly turned back towards the river, his letter completely forgotten.

It wasn't until Neil sat down to his dinner hours later that he remembered his letter. Pulling the now rumpled envelope from his pocket, Neil was surprised to find a Scottish postmark. He hadn't written anyone in Scotland for years. Tracing the imprint made by his name upon the heavy paper, he tried to place the handwriting. It was familiar, yet…

Livingston! Dr. Richard Livingston! The English doctor had been Neil's mentor when he was attending school in Edinburgh. He hadn't heard from him in years! Excited to see what Richard had to say, Neil tore open the envelope and unfolded the sheets of paper within.

_Dear Neil,_

_ I know that it had been many years since we have spoken to one another. It must've been at least three or four years ago. There is much to write about, but I have precious littlie time. _

_ As you know, Europe is at war. Some weeks ago, I received a letter from a colleague of mine, an ophthalmologist, requesting that I journey to France. They way they are fighting this war, with trenches and such, is causing disease to run rampant. Unfortunately, one of the most common diseases is trachoma. Doctors are needed here to study this disease, and to treat soldiers at the frontlines. When I heard of this opportunity, my first thought was of you. I recently read of your success with the Ghost Procedure, as you so aptly named it, in a medical journal. Naturally, I mentioned it to my colleague, and he suggested that I extend an invitation to you. Neil, it would be the opportunity of a lifetime. Only the finest medical doctors in their fields are gathering, and for part of the time, you would be able to study at one of the most renowned medical facilities in the world. However, you do not have to accept. _

_ Make no flippant decisions Neil. Not only would you be away from your home for nearly three months, you would also be in the midst of violent battles. There is a chance that you may be injured, and there is a chance that you may not survive. But my dear friend, hundreds of men will die without your help. And although, I bid you to consider this proposal carefully, I must also urge you to make a decision soon. _

_ As the warfare expands into the oceans, sea travel will become far more dangerous. I will expect your decision within the month. _

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Dr. Richard Livingston_

Put simply, Neil was flabbergasted after reading his mentor's letter. Him? A country doctor, journey to the battlefields of Europe to treat soldiers? He could not fathom it. It was a once in a lifetime chance though; a chance to change mankind for the better.

However, he could not think only of himself. Had it been a few years ago, his bags would already be packed, and he would be on a steamer across the Atlantic. Now, there was Christy to consider. How could he ever leave her? The simple truth was, he knew that if it was left to him, he could not.

She was the light of his life. Without her, there was no telling where he'd be today. When Margaret had passed nearly two years prior, he'd been confronted by a grief he hadn't expected. Christy had been his lifeline. She'd pulled him from the brink of self-destruction with her love and her faith. She was the _reason_ for his existence. It had been a cold December night when Neil MacNeil had placed his life and his trust in the hands of the Lord. After that, there had been no barrier between the two of them, and a relationship had begun to develop.

His dinner forgotten, he laid the letter on the table. He'd leave the decision up to Christy. One simple, two letter word from her, and he'd be going nowhere. Tomorrow he would ask her, tomorrow.

A/N: So no Christy in this chapter, but I promise that we will be seeing plenty of our blue-eyed stubborn schoolteacher in chapter 2. Will Neil go to France? And, if he does, will he come back? As for my other works, I am happy to say that the next chapter in Love Takes Wing, is written and ready to be typed up. After that though, I cannot say when the next chapter will be up. Cracks is on hiatus until further notice. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and often get me writing again. Improvements? Suggestions? Requests?*I love writing short little one shots. Thanks so much for reading. Hope everyone had great holidays! ~Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

The View From Here: Chapter 2: A Promise of Love

It was early on Saturday morning when Neil arrived at the mission. So early in fact that Christy was still in the process of her Saturday morning bath ritual. Neil smiled to himself. Christy was the only person he knew who would spend two hours in a bath. But he didn't mind, for afterwards the scent of roses that always surrounded her was stronger, and that much more lovely.

"Good morning, Dr. MacNeil." The doctor turned towards the stairs of the mission to greet the

Quaker woman.

"Good morning, Alice. Is Christy about?" A small laugh escaped her.

"You know she is Neil. But I'm afraid it'll be at least another twenty minutes before she is down here. Would thee like a cup of coffee while thy waits?

"Sounds good, Alice." He followed her into the dining room.

******

It was exactly twenty minutes later when Christy came bounding down the stairs, a smile already on her face. That smile grew broader when she saw who was seated at the dining room table.

"Neil!"

At the sound of Christy's voice, Neil paused mid-sentence in the conversation he was having with Alice, and spun to face his beloved.

"Good morning, lass." He stood and pressed a kiss to her brow. "How are you this morning?"

"Much better now that you're here." Alice watched the tender exchange between the two, and thought it best she give them some privacy. She was well aware that it had been quite some time since the two lovers had seen one another.

"So," Neil asked as he took her hand, "what are you planning to do today?"

"Well, I was going to clean the schoolhouse, but now that you're here…"

"If you think it can wait, what would you say to spending the day with me?" An impish smile spread over her features. Tilting her head up, she tapped her chin in a guise of deep thought.

"I don't know, " she drawled coquettishly, "I'll have to think about it." He slipped his arms about her waist, and tugged her closer.

"Why you little…"With a light giggle, she rose onto her toes and kissed him lightly.

"Of course I want to spend the day with you." Stepping out of his embrace, she snagged an apple from the bowl on the table.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," He snuck up behind her, and pulled her flush against his chest. "I thought we'd go for a walk, then see what happens from there." As he concluded, he began to place butterfly kisses along her exposed neck. Another airy giggle escaped from her.

"Neil, behave!"

"I apologize ma'am." His words were dripping with the heaviest coating of the mountain dialect. "Being around you makes me forget myself."

Grinning, she broke free from his grasp. "Let's go." With a gentle tug on his hand, he followed. Both smiling, the two lovers headed out into the warm August morning.

******

"Christy, you know how much I love you, right?" She glanced over at him from her perch on a nearby river boulder.

"Of course, just as much as I love you." Then almost as an afterthought, "why?" He hesitated. Was now the right time? Squelching the butterflies in his stomach, Neil ambled over the stand before her.

"Lass, I…" He trailed off.

"Neil, what is it?"

"I want you to marry me." She suppressed a laugh at his bluntness.

"Okay." His head snapped up at her response.

"You will?"

"Well," She slid off of the rock to stand before him. "ideally you'd ask me first." She smiled at him.

"Oh." he blushed faintly before dropping to one knee before her.

"Lass, I love you, and want to be with you for the rest of my life." He took her left hand in his right, caressing her ring finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Her answer was barely above a whisper, nearly drowned out by the rushing water. Tears of joy welled in her eyes as she gazed down at him. "Yes, Neil!" He stood and clutched her tightly to him.

Looking down at her flushed face and glistening eyes, he was reminded of what this promise would mean. It was the strongest vow that could be made. _It was a promise of love. _"I love you, lass."

Before she could echo the sentiment, his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. With each passing moment, he found himself listing every reason he should remain in the Cove, in her arms. The angel he held comprised the top ten.

She drew back, and laid her head upon his chest. "I love you." Neil sighed and pulled her closer.

Minutes passed by as the lovers remained safely in the others arms. A laugh from Christy shattered the silence of their perfect world.

"Neil, is that little box in your pocket for me?"

He let out a shocked gasp. "I nearly forgot!" Stepping back, she watched in silent amusement as he fumbled in his pocket.

Slowly opening the box, he watched as surprise etched itself across her face.

"Neil it's…" Tracing the small golden band gingerly with the tips of her fingers, she trailed off. "Beautiful. How did you ever afford it?"

"Lass, let's just say that my _ghost _procedure has been quite a success these past few years."

"Will you put it on me?" He nodded. Delicately, he placed the slender band, adorned with a solitary pearl, flanked by two sapphires, onto her ring finger. He kissed it before pulling her into his arms once more. Together, the two lovers stood alongside the river's edge, happy to merely be with one another.

******

It wasn't until they headed back towards the mission that Neil broached the subject of his letter.

"Christy, yesterday, I received a letter from a colleague of mine, a Dr. Richard Livingston. He offered me a chance to study with some of the finest medical minds in the world.

"Neil, that's wonderful! Where would you go?"

"France." She dropped his hand, and whirled to face him.

"France? But they're at war!"

"I know. Livingston said that diseases, including trachoma are running rampant among the soldiers. Some of the world's greatest doctors are heading to the battlefields to treat the men, and better understand how it spreads. Apparently, after the association in charge read my article, they decided to invite me.

"How long would you be gone?"

"Three months." She nodded, and he could almost see the gears in her head twirling as she tried to process it all.

"It's a once in a lifetime chance, but it would be dangerous. I could be.." Neil found that he could not bring himself to utter the word.

"Killed." She said it bluntly, and her chin raised defiantly. "You could be killed." He nodded, and something inside of him clinched as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Will you go?"

"I do not know. That's up to you."

"Up to me?"

"One word from you, and I won't go anywhere."

" I don't want to hold you back, Neil. As you said before, this is a once in a lifetime chance." She sighed, and he understood the turmoil within her. It was the same battle he was waging inside of himself. He stopped and turned to face her. Enclosing both her hands within his own, he spoke softly.

"I don't have to go."

"I know. You should though. It's just that the thought of losing you…it hurts too much to think about it."

"Lass, look at me." Tentatively, she raised her gaze to meet his.

"You won't lose me."

"You don't know that!"

"No, I don't, but I have faith; faith in god, and faith in our love.

"Would we marry before you go?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Well, I don't know. I hadn't really considered it." He paused a moment, contemplating his response. " I suppose that I'd like to wait. That way, when I get back, we won't have anything to separate us. Besides, I think your mother would have a heart attack if we tried to plan a wedding in a month." For the first time since he'd begun the conversation, a smile graced her lips.

"Go to France, Neil. Then, come back here, back to me so that we can start a new life together."

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"How long before you leave?"

"One month."

"Well then, Mr. MacNeil…"

"Excuse me, " he interrupted, "I believe that it is _Doctor _MacNeil to you."

"Oh. Pardon me, _Dr. MacNeil." She quipped in an exaggerated tone. "We should make the most of what time we have left."_

_He watched in amazement as the soft smile that had graced her lips during the light banter spread into a mischievous grin. _

"_I was thinking that this," she kissed him boldly, "would be a good place to start."_

_He let out a bark of astonished laughter._

"_Aye, lass. Seems to be a good place to me." Those were the last words exchanged between the two for a long, long time. _

_A/N: So the second chapter is done, and Neil will be going to France. Any thoughts?_

_I'm also currently looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested… _


	3. Chapter 3

The View From Here: Chap 3: Ready, Set, Don't Go

The morning of Neil's departure was overcast and gloomy, reflecting Christy's emotions perfectly. She had awaken that morning, vowing not to cry. However, she knew that her emotions had not gone unnoticed by Neil. Every time she looked at him, the pain and guilt she was causing him, was clearly visible.

"Christy?" She turned towards the sound of his voice.

"Yes?" He quickly crossed the platform to stand before her."The train will be here in ten minutes."

"Oh." Then as if speaking to herself, "This is it then." She took the train ticket from his hand, studying the stamped script. _One way._ She shivered, not from the cold, but from the thought that she would not see him again for nearly six months. Breaking her own promise, a solitary tear slid down her cheek. She turned away from him in a failed attempt to hide her tears.

In an instant, he had gathered her into his arms, his hand absently rubbing her back in a soothing manner."Lass, don't cry." His words, the sound of his voice, the voice she would not hear for nearly half a year, brought a fresh onslaught of tears."Shhh, Christy. There's still time; I don't have to go." He raised a hand to wipe the wetness from her cheek. Capturing it within her own, she brushed her lips lightly over his knuckles.

She loved his hands. They were rough and work worn, the exact opposite of her dainty, smooth ones. They could soothe a child's fever with a their cool touch, and could send her heart all aflutter with a tender caress. They were the hands of a friend, a lover, and most importantly of all a doctor; a fact she could not forget. The hands that she held within her own would save hundreds of lives; lives of soldiers who were brothers, husbands, and fathers. They were the hands that could save the life of some other girl's fiancé. It was then she raised her chin in a stubborn manner, and forced a small smile onto her lips.

"No, I can't ask that of you. They need you there, Neil, far more than I need you here. Besides, when you get back, we'll marry, and I'll have you forever." Christy leaned up to kiss him lightly, as if to emphasize her point.

"Aye, that you will, lass." He smiled broadly and pulled her snuggly against him. "But, I'll have the greatest treasure of all." He paused and kissed the top of her head. "You." Even through all of his layers of clothes, Neil felt her grin against his chest.

The shrill of the train's whistle as it chugged into the station caused Christy to jump. Neil laughed at her reaction, but the sound did little to calm her nerves. He took her hand and tugged her towards his luggage.

"Come on, I've got to make sure everything gets onto the train." Ten minutes later, all of the luggage was loaded, and passengers were beginning to board the train.

"This is it, this is goodbye." She tried to smile, but it ended up as an awkward grimace. He chuckled at her for a moment, but then grew serious.

"It's not goodbye, Christy. It's merely a see you later."

"All aboard!" The cry from the conductor ended the light hearted moment. He kissed her quickly, but passionately, before stepping back."I love you, lass."

"I love you too, Neil. Don't forget to write me."

"I couldn't." He turned and boarded the train, pausing on the stairs to wave in a silent farewell. She waved back, before heading towards the general store. She feared her heart would break if she was forced to watch him leave.

She had not gone two steps before two hands caught her about the waist and spun her around. Neil's face flashed briefly in her vision, before her eyes flutter closed as his lips descended upon hers. The hands that had roughly grasped her just moments before slid slowly apart, one coming to rest in the curve of her back, the other pressing her closer with urgency at the nape of her neck. Christy's hands fisted in his curls, and the outside world began to fade. Soon, she had blocked out everything but the sounds of her thrumming heart and the feel of his lips on hers.

"Ahem." The cough shattered her perfect world. The two lovers jumped apart, both of their cheeks wet with fresh tears. A very amused looking conductor was standing just a few feet from them."Excuse me sir; if we're going to keep a schedule, we'll have to leave now."

"Of course." Neil still seemed to be in somewhat of a stupor. Turning back to Christy, he dropped a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." He squeezed her hand once before following the conductor onto the train.

"I love you too." Her words were drowned out by the roar of the engine as the train lurched forward.

_**A/N: Okay, chapter 3 is done. It was short and probably a little, or perhaps a lot, dramatic. But I couldn't resist. After all, it's going to be their last embrace for a long, long time, or maybe even forever. Suggestions, criticisms, and requests are always welcome. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**The View From Here: Chapter 4: This Ain't Tennessee**

**A/N: I know I usually do this at the end, but I think that the next few chapters require some explanation. Chapters 4-8 will be letters between Christy and Neil. After that, they will resume as normal. Thanks for reading, and as usual reviews are always appreciated!**

_******_

_To my dearest Christy,_

_It has only been a few weeks, yet I already long for the comfort of my cabin, the sounds of the mountains, and the warmth of your embrace. I miss you, lass; more than is possible to express in the few pages of this letter. _

_I thought that the brief speech Dr. Livingston gave upon my arrival would prepare me for the horrors of war, but I must confess that it did not. The squalor and violence I've witnessed here makes the blood feuds in the Cove seem like child's play. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of young men are packed like sardines into trenches. _

_However, some progress has been made. Just yesterday, I treated a young man for a wound he received during a recent shelling. He was nearly delirious with fever, yet he spoke clearly of a girl back home who had eyes of the deepest blue. It made me think of you, lass. Not that I'm not all of the time, I am. It's been nearly impossible to sleep, knowing that you are so far away. _

_How are you, lass? How are the children? Alice? The Scott's? The Spencer's? I am sure by now that Alice has found a doctor to replace me; what is he like? Lass, I have so many questions, but very little time. _

_Only two more months lass; two more months until I can hold you in my arms once more. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Neil_


	5. Chapter 5

The View From Here: Chapter 5: Lonely Days

_Dear Neil,_

_To answer your first question, I am well. Although, I must admit that there have been times when I have glanced over my shoulder, expecting you to come riding up behind me. Those are the times when I feel most alone. Alice said something to me after I told her how empty I feel. "Child" she said, "thee feels so alone because thy is missing a part of thyself." Ms. Alice was right, Neil. I am missing something. I am missing you. _

_It's funny really, how our relationship has gone from one of annoyance, to one of ambiguity; from ambiguity to friendship, and finally to what we have today. I love you. I know that I've told you a million times before, but I feel like I can't say the words enough._

_As for the children, they are well. Sam Houston asks after you constantly. He wants to know if he can keep looking for arrowheads up by your cabin, even though you're gone. I told him I would ask. Ms. Alice has been in Catleechie for the past few days, but she too inquires after you all of the time. Surprisingly, the Spencer's and the Scott's have become rather close. Cecile is expecting her first child, Neil! You should see the pride on Dan's face. I think that he is glowing more than she is!_

_No doctor could ever replace you, but yes, Alice has found another doctor. Or rather, I found him. His name is Lee Walton. We've known each other for years. He recently graduated from medial school, and my father suggested that he come to work at the mission. Lee also has brother, Ryan. He will be the new preacher here. _

_However, even with all of these new companions, I cannot help but feel lonely. It's you I need. Come home to me soon. _

_Love,_

_Christy_


	6. Chapter 6

The View From Here: Chapter 6: Missing You

_Lass,_

_I haven't long to write. As of late, there has been a flood of new patients. I suspect that the recent surge has to do with the heavy rain that has plagued us for the past few weeks. Perhaps the water stirs up the particles more?_

_Tell Sam Houston that he can look for arrowheads, but I expect to see all of them when I return. Lass, while I am happy that your friends are coming, I must confess my jealousy. They will get to look upon your beautiful face everyday. They will get your bubbling, merry laughter. They will get your heart stopping smiles. I will get none of those things; at least not for a few more weeks. _

_Less than a month to go. Congratulate the Scott's for me._

_Love,_

_Neil. _


	7. Chapter 7

The View From Here: Chapter 7: With this Ring

_To my dearest Neil,_

_Sam Houston was delighted about the arrowheads. Ryan even built him a box to keep them in. Neil, you are not very good at hiding your fears, or perhaps I know you too well. To answer your unwritten question, you will not lose me. _

_They may have my smiles and my laughter, but they also have my stubbornness and my temper, for they are both quite the pranksters. I swear, sometimes they're worse than Creed Allen. But Neil, those things are only temporary. They will not always have my presence. You however, will always have my heart._

_Two weeks, Neil. _

_Love,_

_Christy_


	8. Chapter 8

**The View From Here: Chapter 8: The Homecoming**

_**Christy,**_

_**Three days, lass. Only three days until I leave these wretched battlefields and return to you! The two week journey home will drag on forever, but it's a small price to pay to see you again. **_

_**Much progress has been made here, and I am glad I came. I couldn't even begin to count the number of soldiers I have treated over the past three months. **_

_**I would ask you several questions, but I am happy to say that I'll be home before you would be able to respond. **_

_**I love you,**_

_**Neil**_

**_A/N: An so ends the chapters in letter format. Neil's were brief, but I imagined that he would've been extremely busy. It seems that Neil has made it through his time in France unscathed, as many of you wanted. My writing may have gotten rater mushy and lovey-dovey at times, but I couldn't resist it. If I were seperated from my significant other for such a long period of time, I'm sure that I would write letters like that. _**

**_So predictions? How will their reunion go? Will the Walton brothers get in the way of a happily ever after? I 3 reviews too!_**


	9. Chapter 9

The View From Here: Chapter 9: Tears in Heaven

Ryan Walton was just finishing the last of his breakfast when the telephone rang. He crossed the room quickly, lifting the ear piece on the third ring.

"Cutter Gap Mission. Ryan Walton speaking,"

"Is Miss Huddleston there?"

"Hold one moment, please." Covering the phone with his hand to block out the sound, he yelled upstairs for Christy.

"Christy, there's a phone call for you." Ryan watched as the young woman came bounding down the stairs, her eyes bright, and her lips quirked in a charming smile. He couldn't help but grin back. Christy had been happier lately. He guessed that it had something to do with the fact that her fiancé would be coming home in less than a week. He'd never met the doctor, but from what he'd heard from the people of the Cove and Christy herself, he couldn't help but feel like the two of them were going to be good friends.

"Who is it?" He handed her the ear piece.

"I don't know."

"Hello?" Uninterested in her conversation, Ryan headed back towards the dining room. There'd been a biscuit left in the basket, he hoped it was still there.

"Miss Huddleston? This is Dr. Livingston, Neil's friend."

"Oh! I've heard so much about you. Did Neil leave Friday?"

"Actually, that's what I was calling about. Neil didn't leave?"

"What do you mean? Was there some sort of delay?"

"Miss Huddleston, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Neil won't be coming home."

"What?"

"Miss Huddleston, Neil was…Well, two days ago there was an accident."

"Is..that is, is he okay?" From the dining room, Ryan heard the crack in Christy's voice. Worried, he swung open the door in time to see her slump to the floor.

******

"Christy, what is it?" He knelt down and brushed the hair back from her cheek. She raised her head to look at him.

"It's Neil…Ryan, he's dead." Then the tears began.


	10. Chapter 10

The View From Here: Chapter 10: Should've Said No

* December 1916- Asheville, North Carolina

Christy Huddleston sat stoically in a high backed chair against the far wall of the festive ballroom. She heard the whispers, felt the stares, and tried her best to ignore them. It seemed that no matter where she went, no matter what she did, it was all the same. _Virgin Widow, _they called her. "Such a pity." The old matrons murmured behind their silken fans. "Too young, too beautiful, to have suffered so."

She'd heard it all, and now, after a year of quiet whispers and saddened glances, she'd become immune to it. As she sat in the corner, watching the friends of her youth waltz by in their gay ball gowns, and their dashing tuxedos, she couldn't help but feel out of place. Unconsciously, she twisted the golden band that still adorned her left hand, even a year after his death. A year seemed like such a long time, but to her, it felt as if the news had come only yesterday. Two weeks after the phone call, she left the Cove. It was too painful to live and work in a place where they were supposed to build a life together. Slowly, she'd constructed a wall around her heart, piece by piece, until she'd blocked everyone out; everyone except for Ryan. The tall, brawny man reminded her so much of Neil, with his gentle ways, and his stubborn nature. She didn't love him, but he seemed to be the only one that understood.

Sighing, she sank further back into the chair, ignoring the uncomfortable pinch of her corset. She wasn't sure what she was doing anymore.

"Girlie?" Christy glanced up, and met the pained expression of her father. Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach as she took his hand. It was her fault he was so upset. Over the past few months she'd shut him out as well.

"Walk with me? It's a bit too warm in here." She nodded and rose from the chair.

The chill of the December night was enough to rouse Christy out of the drowsy state she'd been in all evening.

"So, Christy, how are you?"

"Fine, Daddy."

"Christy," Her father halted his steps and turned to face her. "you can't keep this up. You may not realize it, but you're hurting all of those around you. Your mother and I have been patient, but I'm not sure how much longer we can keep it up. I understand…"

"You understand nothing!" Heat rushed to her cheeks, and her anger flared. "How can you? You have no idea how I feel, the pain I've gone through this past year." She raised her chin defiantly ready to go to battle over her feelings. The shock on her father's face was enough to cause some of the rage to dissipate.

"Do you realize that that's the first real emotion you've shown in months? Christy…"

"Daddy, I can't just give up on him." This time there was no anger in his daughter's words.

"Girlie, I'm not asking you to forget him. But you must realize that he's not coming back. Christy, Neil's dead. As hard as it is to accept, it's the truth. "

A lone tear slid down her cheek. William Huddleston stepped forward and enfolded his little girl within his arms.

"Christy, if you'd just let some of us back in, you'd be happy again. Can you try? For me, if not for yourself?" She nodded mutely. "Good. There's one more thing. Your mother and I have noticed that you and Ryan have been spending a great deal of time together lately. Yesterday, he sought me out to ask for your hand in marriage. I gave him my blessing."

"Daddy!"

"I'm sorry little miss, but one day you'll see that your mother and I are doing you a favor. Besides, Neil would want you to be happy. How do you think he would feel if he could see you now? It'd break his heart."

Christy was about to protest, when the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps paused her words.

"Mr. Huddleston, Christy, there you are. Everyone was beginning to wonder where you'd run off to." Ryan Walton's smile faltered when he realized the tension between the two. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No my boy, you didn't. I was just about to head back in. It's too cold out here for these old bones." William Huddleston kissed his daughter's forehead quickly, before disappearing back up the walkway towards the house.

"Lovely party isn't it?" Ryan grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ryan how could you?" Christy's tone bordered on near hysteria and tears of anger pooled in her eyes.

"Christy, I love you. I've loved you for a long time. We could be happy, if you'd only give us a chance."

"Ryan, I can't. Neil…"

"Neil's dead, Christy. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be!" Ryan regretted his harsh words the moment they left his mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You had every right to. I've been acting like a child this past year, hoping for something that will never be. If everyone think it best, I'll marry you."

"You will?" A look of pure joy entered his eyes, and Christy though that he very much looked like an excited puppy at that moment.

"It doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving Neil."

"I'm not asking you to. All I ask is that you give me a chance."

Christy nodded.

"You've made me so happy. I…" Ryan lowered his head to kiss her but she pulled away sharply. Hurt crossed his face momentarily, before settling into a mask of neutrality.

"Alright then. Should we go inside and tell everyone?"

"You go ahead. I'll be along in a minute."

Ryan nodded, and then turned back towards the house.

Christy watched his retreating figure until she could no longer see him. She sank down onto a nearby stone bench, feeling defeated. What had she done? Tears began to fall, one after the other, the droplets leaving tiny trails along her cheeks. A sudden glint of light caught her attention. She looked down at her engagement ring. The gold sparkled in the moonlight just as it did in the sunlight. Christy twisted it once, twice, before tugging it off harshly. Carefully, she removed the cross from around her neck and replaced it with the ring. It would remain there, hidden from view, resting right against her heart. She may now be the future Mrs. Ryan Walton, but in her heart, she would forever be, Mrs. Neil MacNeil.

**A/N: Ryan and Christy? Any thoughts? Only a few more chapters to go. Suggestions? Requests? Comments?**


	11. Chapter 11

****

The View From Here: Chapter 11: Over and Over Again

With an exasperated sigh, Christy sank into the plush armchair, freed from the confines of her wedding dress for the first time in hours. For the past month, her days had been filled with nothing but flower arrangements, seating charts, and yards upon yards of satin and lace. Now, with the wedding less than two weeks away, the final arrangements were being made.

Her dress, an ostentatious melding of her mother's penchant for all things frilly, and the dressmakers tendency to use only the finest of materials, was finally done. It had taken nearly three hours to finish the fitting, and she was spent.

Rubbing her temples to soothe her ever present headache, Christy sent up a small prayer of thanks for her mother's attention to detail. It was that meticulousness that was allowing her these few precious moments of relaxation. There had been a mix up with the measurements of her mother's dress, and now the whole thing had to be repined. Hopefully, it would take a very, very long time to correct the mistake.

Sinking farther into the chair, she turned her gaze towards the giant store front window. It was snowing again. It seemed as if that was all it did lately. In the past week, Asheville had accumulated nearly three feet of snow, making it the worst winter in the past decade. Even with the miserable weather, shoppers still scurried along the sidewalk, bags of goods, or small children clutched tightly in their hands. Their gay apparel created bright splashes of color against the gray of the day.

Christy shifted slightly to the left, readjusting her position so that she could better see out the window. One figure in the crowd of shoppers caught her eye. His dark coat was a sharp contrast the swatches of green and red that passed by him. Unlike those around him, he moved at an unhurried pace, pausing at every store window as if he was searching for something. She couldn't discern his features, he was bundled from head to toe, his face completely masked by a navy blue scarf. Suddenly, as he ambled by the dress shops window, he paused and seemed to look right at her. A gasp of shock escaped her throat. Those eyes, they seemed so…so…familiar. They were a startling shade of hazel, far more vibrant than most. Then, like a bolt of lighting, it struck her. Those were HIS eyes! She bolted from her chair, and raced out of the shop, ignoring the surprised call of her mother.

"Neil? Neil?" However, when she stepped from the shelter of the over hang to peer around towards the window, there was no one there. Craning her neck, she scanned the crowd for him. The mysterious man was nowhere to be seen. Then, just as she was about to give up, she spotted the tail of a charcoal gray coat turning the corner. "Neil!"

"Christy Huddleston! What on earth has possessed you?" Christy whirled towards the sound of her mother's voice.

"It's him mother! He's alive. He was here. I saw him."

"Saw who, dear?"

"Neil!"

"Christy, please, for the sake of all that is holy, lower your voice. You're causing a scene."

"I've got to go mother, he went that way. I've got to find him!"

"You'll do no such thing. Neil's dead, Christy, The only thing you'll find is a severe case of pneumonia." The retort on the tip of Christy's tongue dissolved as she gazed upon the stern expression of her mother. It was no use. Her mother was right. There was no way it could've been Neil.

"I'm sorry, mama." Her mother nodded tersely, and then pulled Christy back into the shop.

"Get your coat on, Christy. We're done here for today, besides Ryan and your father are expecting us back at home." With a heavy heart, Christy did as she was bid, and then followed her mother back out into the wintry day. Those eyes would haunt her the entire walk home.

******

Christy had barely removed her coat before she was tugged into a fierce embrace by her fiancé

"Ryan, you're crushing me."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Chris." Christy suppressed a grimace, she hated his pet name for her. "I just missed you so much."

"Ryan, you saw me yesterday evening."

"I know." He pulled her back into his arms. "But, Christy, one night is far to long to go without seeing you. " Before she could reply, his lips descended upon hers. She pulled back quickly. Kissing him felt wrong. All of this, the engagement, the wedding, felt wrong. She didn't love him, and she feared she never would. But it was too late now, her fate was sealed.

"Why don't you go and see what daddy's up to while I change for dinner? I know that he wanted to discuss the fundraiser for the orphanage with you." She forced a smile, and fought the urge to roll her eyes as his face lit up.

"Alright, Chris. I think I'll do that. Don't take too long though." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading down the hallway towards her father's office.

She draped her scarf and coat over a nearby chair, and gathered the day's mail off of the table near the door. A genuine small graced her features when she saw that she had a letter from Alice, and a letter from Fairlight. Though she was convinced that her decision to leave the Cove had been the right one, she still missed her people dearly. Their letters to her helped her to feel whole for at least a few minutes of each day.

Just as she started up the stairs, there was a sharp knock on the door. Puzzled as to who it could be, she re-crossed the room quickly. Mail still clutched tightly in one hand, she pulled open the door with the other. As her gaze fell upon the occupant of the doorstep, Christy fainted dead away, her mail fluttering silently to the floor.

****

Istalr: I agree that the previous chapter was abrupt, but I felt like there was no use in drawing out a years worth of pain.

A/N: Only two or three more chapters to go. So, does everyone hate Ryan as much as I do right now? I'm also planning to write a story, that is in no way related to this one, that focuses on Neil/Christy after their marriage. Any suggestions or plot ideas are greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

The View From Here: Chapter 12: Standing in the Shadow Of Love

**A/N: I know that I usually do this at the end, but for this chapter it needs to be done at the beginning. The open for this chapter is from _Christy by Catherine Marshall. _They are her words, and far more lovely than my own. I'm also going to apologize in advance for changing POV in this chapter. But with the emotion that this chapter expresses, I felt that I could better express myself in first person. Thanks to all the readers. Only a few more chapters to go. -Sarah :)**

_My body felt light, almost weightless, as when I was a child and could run and skip and jump with abandon, skimming over the earth, covering great distances through meadows and fields unaware of time or of anything except glorious freedom. There was a joy in me, flowing through me, dancing in me, aching for expression, demanding release._

_Light was drawing me irremissibly, dazzling light, refulgent light of a quality I had had but hints of before. The light was up ahead, still in the distance. _But with each graceful leap and bound I made, it seemed to shrink. Soon, the enchanted meadow in which I'd felt so seraphic began to have the opposite effect. My movements slowed, and the pure elation I'd felt just moments earlier began to ebb. Within moments, my world had gone from a rich blend of vibrant hues and melodic sounds, to a dismal abyss of the blackest black. Tears began to flow, following the contours of my cheeks, and then falling silently onto the collar of my shirt. I crumpled to my knees, the feeling of complete and utter loneliness consuming me.

Then, without warning, a warmth engulfed my body. I tentatively raised a hand to my cheek, and was astonished at the heat that seemed to radiate from my skin. Strength flooded me, surging through my veins, and lifting my diminished spirits. Along with the strength came the light, filtering back into my vision, though not as blinding as before. This time however, the light was accompanied with people, and voices, and so many other things. It took a me moment to realize what I was truly seeing. It was a wedding. It was…my wedding?

Ryan stood proudly before the pastor, a blushing woman cloaked in white at his side. Gradually, the many voices began to dim, until just one remained.

"I do." That was my voice. I sounded so sure and confident, no traces of the doubt I'd been feeling for weeks evident. This was wrong. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. I couldn't marry Ryan, not when…

Neil! The bride version of myself dropped Ryan's hands. She glanced expectantly towards the door, as if it were going to open any minute. It did not.

"I do." Ryan's voice resounded throughout the crowd, so strong and unwavering in it's assurance.

Then, it was done. It was then that I fully understood my fate. I would marry Ryan. Neil was not there, nor would he ever be.

"You may now kiss your bride." A triumphant smile spread over Ryan's face, but I couldn't help but feel that it was not one of joy. Instead it seemed to echo something far darker and much, much more wicked. Just as he dipped his head to claim my lips with his own, the church doors swung open with a deafening crash. Both the bride version of myself and Ryan, glanced up in shock. Standing there in the aisle of the church, his curls wildly framing his face, stood Neil MacNeil. With a grin, I watched as the I tore myself from Ryan's grasp and raced down the alter steps. My joy was short lived however, as Ryan grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me towards him. His lips hovered mere centimeters from mine for a brief second, just long enough to speak one word. "Mine!"

"NO!" Neil's anguished cry filled my ears as the scene began to fade once more.

******

With a gasp, I awoke. My eyes focused after a few moments, and I was relieved to find myself lying on the settee in the parlor. Sitting up slowly, I tried to remember what had happened. The figure silhouetted in to doorframe answered all of my questions.

"Neil!" With a speed I'd never known I'd possessed, I crossed the room in two strides. Not caring about propriety, or Ryan, or anything else in the world at that moment, I threw myself into his arms. His lips met mine in a bruising kiss, so powerful in nature that it was nearly painful. But for the first time in over a year, I found that my world was perfect. For seconds, minutes, hours, I wasn't really sure how long, we clung to each other.

Finally, when the necessity to breathe became too great we broke apart. His cheeks were wet, and with a start, I realized that mine were as well.

"You're…alive!" My words came out as an odd combination of jumbled sounds, somewhere between a ragged sob, and a throaty laugh.

"Aye." With the pad of his thumb he brushed tears from my face, Then his lips met mine once more. This time it was gentler. This time, I felt all of the sadness, and anxiety, and loneliness, that we'd both experienced flow between us. He pulled back, and let his head drop to my shoulder. I did the same, and there, for quite a long moment, we stood clinging to one another.

"You're alive!" I felt him nod against my shoulder. "You're here." Another nod. Then, I lost it.

Sobs wracked my body, and I found it nearly impossible to breathe. His grip on me tightened, and I felt his hands slide up and down my back, comforting me the best he could.

"Easy lass. It wouldn't do to have you faint again." For the first time in a year, I smiled, truly smiled.

"You're here?"

"Aye."

"_You're real?"_

"_Aye."_

"_You won't ever leave me again?"_

"_Never." The solemnity of his words clamed me. With a sniffle, I raised my head from his shoulder. _

"_I love you." The words, which I'd said so many times, seemed to have a new meaning now. _

"_I love you too, lass." He tightened his grip on me once more, and I took a deep shuddery breath. _

_The crash of shattering glass caused us both to jump apart._

"_What is the meaning of all this?" There, in the door way, stood Ryan. _


	13. Chapter 13

**The View From Here: Chapter 13: Storm**

The bubble of happiness that had ensconced Christy just moments before, burst at the sound of Ryan's harsh voice. An unyielding guilt settled in the pit of her stomach, replacing the weightless joy that had previously been there.

"Ryan, I…" Her words seemed to go unheard by the enraged man.

"How dare you? You call yourself a doctor, a professional, yet the moment I leave the room, you're groping at my fiancée as if she's your own personal play thing. What kind of doctor, _what kind of man, _are you?"

Neil stood stoically, seemingly unfazed by the man's angry tirade. His mind was still trying to process just one simple word; fiancée. Christy couldn't be marrying that poor excuse for man, could she? A quick glance down confirmed his worst nightmare. In place of the modest pearl engagement ring he'd purchased for her was a gaudy diamond, surrounded by what he assumed to be sapphires. His emotions reeling, he abruptly released Christy, and took a few unsteady steps away from her. She'd betrayed him.

"Neil, please!" For once, her hear wrenching pleas did little to alter his mindset.

"Chris, you know this man?" She nodded.

"Ryan, this is Neil MacNeil."

"It can't be. He's dead, Chris."

"Well, clearly I'm not." The minute composure Ryan had regained as Christy explained who the man was snapped.

"What are you doing here? Did you think that you could just waltz back into her life after being gone for nearly a year and pick up where things had left off? Were you expecting her to run back into your arms the moment she saw you?"

Neil found this remark semi-amusing. "Well," he chuckled lightly "she kind of did." Without warning, Ryan lunged for Neil. He missed, but just by a narrow margin. He raised his fist, as if he were going to strike him, but a quiet "please" from Christy halted his actions.

The anger of both men seemed to dim with her plea.

"Ryan," She took a step towards him, and placed a hand lightly on his sleeve. "can we talk? Please?" With a resigned nod he agreed.

"But only if he," He jerked his head towards the doctor. "leaves."

"I'll be right outside if you need me, lass." Neil brushed past the two, pausing briefly to stroke the inside of Christy's palm with the tips of his fingers. The tiny action sent a shiver coursing down her spine.

"Don't leave."

"Wouldn't even think of it." Then, with a light click of the door, he was gone.

******

"Chris, I'm not even sure what to say. How can you just let him walk right back into your life? Did I even cross your mind for a moment? Did you even think of our engagement?" Ryan's anger had softened considerably since the doctor had left the room, and now his only emotions were confusion and disbelief.

"Ryan, I…I didn't think. All of a sudden he was miraculously alive and I…" Her gaze wandered to the intricate oriental rug at her feet, studying it's pattern in hopes that the right words would reveal themselves to her.

"How could you do that to me? Christy, I…" Ryan sank down onto the settee and cradled his head in his hands.

Christy remained standing, unsure of what to say or do.

"Do you love him?" His words were broken and barely audible, but she heard.

"Yes."

He sat motionless for a few moments, letting his mind think back over their relationship. To say that he'd never known that she didn't love him would be a lie. He'd known at the beginning, he'd known when they'd become engaged, he knew now, just as he would always know that her heart would belonged. And, as much as he wanted to scream, and yell, and throw something, he could not bring himself to be angry with her It was not her fault. In all honesty, it was his perhaps more than anyone else's. Between her parents and him, she'd really had no choice but to accept. No, he could not be angry with her. Saddened? Yes. Confused? Yes. But angry? No.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Christy, he looked at her.

"Christy, I love you. I've always loved you, and I probably always will love you. But sometimes, loving someone means doing what is best for them. If the doctor makes you happy, then that's what I'll give you." Ryan stood and crossed the room. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he couldn't resist the urge to comfort her.

Slowly, he encircled her tiny form within his, drawing her close for what would most likely be the last time.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I never dreamed…"

"Shh, Christy. It's alright."

"I can't help but feel as if I'm losing a best friend."

"Chris, if there's one thing I know, it's that I will always be your friend. It'll be hard for a while, but I'll always be there." She sniffled, and backed away slowly.

"Thank you."

As a hurt smile crossed his face, he replied "anytime."

He watched as she twisted the ring on her finger for a minute before tugging it off. Gently, she placed the tiny band in the palm of his hand. They both stared at it for a moment, and then with a sigh, he slipped it into the pocket of her coat.

" I think it would be best if I go. You and the doctor will have a lot to talk about." She nodded.

With one final parting smile, he left the room.

******

_**Angelatil:** I thought the chapter was very emotional too. Believe me, I wanted to cry too when they were reunited. As for Ryan, even though his engagement with Christy has ended, I wouldn't cut him out of the picture quite yet._

_**LittleFairyMaiden:** Did you really think I let him be dead? I can't stand reading stories where Neil and Christy do not end up together. The first time I read one, I cried…literally. When it comes to Ryan, I'd never really considered that he was like David, but once you mentioned it, I began to see the similarities. However, I think that after this chapter, Ryan seems to be a little more mature than David. What do you think?_

_**Mverina:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. J You and one of my best friends seem to be of the same mindset, she wants to see Ryan rot as well. But, I must say that I tend to be too compassionate towards people, regardless of whether they are real or not. I just couldn't bring myself to make him completely wicked. Don't worry though, Ryan is not done yet…there may be some confrontation in his future._

_**Istalri:** Thanks. I took the dream Christy has at the end of the novel and warped it to fit my own twisted ideas. You have been one of my most dedicated reviewers, and I greatly appreciate that._

A/N: And so concludes another chapter. There are still a few more chapters, after all everything can't be smooth sailing from here on out or the story would be dreadfully boring! I have decided to write a sequel to this, and I am currently looking for suggestions. As always, thank you to those of you who send me a review. They really make my day! J


	14. Chapter 14

**The View From Here; Chapter 14: So What If It Hurts Me**

Neil appeared in the doorway just seconds after Ryan fled the room. Christy's back was to him, her shoulders slumped, her face buried in her hands.

"Lass?" He took an unsure step forward. Though he knew he loved her, there'd never been any doubt that he didn't, he couldn't help but feel conflicted. He ached to hold her, to comfort her, yet some small part of him felt betrayed. He knew it was absurd, by all accounts, he was supposed to be dead, but the doubt still lingered. Some how, with a strength he hadn't known he'd possessed, he managed to block out all emotions except for his love for her. After all, that was all that really mattered in life, wasn't it?

He crossed the room in three long strides, halting behind her, and slipping his arms about her middle. Christy relaxed against him, her head falling back against his shoulder. She remained like that for a long moment, her sobs quieting, and tears ending as the minutes ticked by.

"Neil, I'm sorry. I didn't…If I'd…" She turned to face him as she spoke, but he halted her words with the gentle pressure of his finger against her lips.

"Hush, lass." He backed away from her. He needed to think, needed to sort out the jumble of emotions rollicking within him. It wouldn't be possible to do those things if she was in his arms.

Christy remained standing before him, a desolate look etched across the gentle contours of her face.

"Please…" It was a soft plea, but to him the word seemed to echo off the paneled walls.

"Do you love him?" Her head snapped up at his unexpected question. Neil refused to meet her gaze, opting instead to study the complex design of the rug, just as she'd done with Ryan just a short while ago.

"No." His hands curled into fists, his nails digging into his skin in a poor effort to control the anger pooling inside of him.

"Then why," his jaw clenched, teeth grating against one another, "did you agree to marry him?" If someone had asked him at that moment why his rage was so great, he wouldn't have been able to give them an answer. It was illogical, irrational, and utterly unwarranted, yet it was there, and it was very nearly all consuming.

"I didn't want to. But Neil…there was so much pressure, and I thought you were dead. And I…I was so lost, I didn't…" Christy could sense Neil's anger, it was practically radiating off of him. For the first time she was afraid of him. Not of him hurting her, she knew that would never happen, but of him leaving her. That thought coiled tight within her, embedding itself within the core of her very being. She couldn't lose him, not again.

"Neil, please…" She rushed forward, and threw herself at him. Her actions were frantic, it was as if she feared that he would vaporize at any moment. Her hands clutched at his hair, drawing his head down, bringing his lips to hers.

"It's you Neil. It's always been you. It'll always be you." She kissed him again, this time far less brutally. "I love you."

He inhaled sharply, and let his head drop to her shoulder, his face buried in her neck. His first thought was that she smelled of roses. She always smelled like roses.

Christy felt him take a shaky breath, the heat of it warming her neck. A single droplet of wetness traced down her neck and over her collarbone. With a start she realized he was crying. Neil MacNeil, hardened mountain man, and stern doctor, was crying. Her tiny frame encircled his bulky one to the best of its ability, giving comfort and asking for nothing in return.

"I missed you so much lass. When I found out I could go home, I couldn't believe it. Then, you've moved on. I thought there was nothing left for me. I…"

"Neil, you haven't lost me. I'm right here. " She continued to murmur soothing words in his ear until he seemed to calm.

Slowly, his head raised from its resting spot. Christy wiped the tears from his eyes, a gentle smile on her face. He couldn't help but grin back.

"I love you lass." Neil kissed her tenderly, before drawing back, and leading her to the settee.

They sat down, side by side, hands intertwined, gazes locked on the roaring fire in the hearth.

"Neil, what happened?"

**A/N: What happened to Neil while in France? What kept him from coming home? Is this finally happily ever after? Coming up next: Christy's parents finds out about their daughter's surprise! And, Ryan may not be completely always, reviews make my day!**


	15. Chapter 15

The View From Here: Chap. 15: Remember Me

"_Neil, what happened?"_

The question hung awkwardly between them for a moment before Neil broke the silence.

"I don't remember much. One minute, I was gathering the last of my notes and supplies, saying my goodbyes, and the next I was lying in a hospital bed four weeks later."

His eyes drifted from her face to the fire and back again. Christy knew he wasn't seeing her, not really. Neil MacNeil was thousands of miles away, reliving the horrors of war.

"The nurse, a matronly woman much like Alice, said I'd been caught out in one of the most intense shellings that'd been seen in a while. I had several lacerations and bruise, and my right leg was shattered."

He grew silent, and Christy watched him anxiously, absently running her hand up and down the length of his arm.

"But the worst…" He swallowed hard. "The worst part was that I didn't remember anything; not who I was, where I was…" He reached a hand up to caress her cheek, his strokes as light as those of a feather. "Or you. I couldn't remember you!"

Christy shifted, curling her legs underneath her, and allowing her head to rest in the crook of his neck. "But you remember know, that's all that matters."

He nodded, and a brief smile crossed his features. It seemed like she always knew exactly what to say, no matter the situation.

"Aye, lass. It's all that matters."

Christy knew there was more to his story, there had to be. But it could wait. She didn't need to know now, all that mattered was having him home, back in her arms, and back in her heart.

******

For the next few moments the two lovers talked of anything and nothing, both content to simply be back with one another. Neither heard the intrusion of another until a high, drawling voice announced dinner.

"Miss, Mr. Walton, dinner is served." Both turned towards the sound.

"I'm sorry Miss. Sir. I thought you were Mr. Walton."

"It's quite alright, Lydia. This is Dr. MacNeil."

"Oh." A look of understanding dawned on Lydia's face.

"Well then sir, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Neil smiled at the young woman, who in turn flushed straight to the roots of her wheaten hair. Christy couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll be right along." Lydia inclined her head towards the two before leaving the room.

"Neil, you shouldn't do that!"

"Do what, lass?"

"Unleash your charms on everyone!"

"My charms?" A devilish grin spread across his face.

"Yes." She kissed his cheek and then rose from the settee. "Your charms."

He stood up beside her.

"You don't seem to realize how devastatingly handsome you are, especially when you have that smile on your face."

"Is this another of my charms?" He kissed her quickly, but firmly.

She giggled. "Yes, but it's one I hope you don't share with everyone1"

"Never, lass. It's something I save for you, and you alone."

A rosy blush flushed her cheeks, and a gentle smile graced her lips. "Shall we go to dinner?"

He nodded. _And it was his charms she was worried about? _Neil couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he followed her out of the room.

**A/N: First, I'd like to apologize for the ridiculously long delay. I've been so busy with classes and sports. Second, I'd like to thank all of you for the reviews. They make every bad day 10 times better. Now, onto the story. It was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. What caused Neil to finally remember who Christy was? What will Christy's parents have to say when they find out their daughter's wedding is off? **


	16. Chapter 16

The View From Here: Chapter 16:

As he followed Christy down the mahogany paneled corridor, Neil couldn't help but let the dark cloud he'd felt hovering near him since his arrival resettle over his shoulders. Fate had never been one to deal him a fair hand. Through the years he believed that he'd become rather apt at discerning when things weren't going to favor him. Unfortunately, now was one of those moments.

Christy seemed overly cheerful to him, every so often glancing back over her shoulder and flashing him a radiant smile. He felt that this was more of a rouse for her true fears about her parents reactions. He'd never shared with her how extraordinarily difficult it'd been to win her parents favor the first time. He could only imagine their reactions this go-around.

When she halted in front of the French doors leading into the dining room, Neil felt his heart plummet. He couldn't lose her; not after all they'd been through, not for this. But he knew, within every bone, every nerve ending, every cell in his body, that if her parents forbade it, he would honor their wishes.

"Neil?" He met Christy's troubled gaze hesitantly, apprehensive of letting his thoughts known to her.

"Yes, lass?" He smoothed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, turning the simple motion into a tender caress.

"Whatever my parents say, whatever they do, changes nothing."

"Aye."

She smiled shakily. "Alright then. Shall we go to dinner, Dr. MacNeil?" Her lips quirked into a charming smile.

"I believe we shall Miss Huddleston. I believe we shall."

********

"There you two are! I was beginning to wonder where you'd…" Julia Huddleston's words ceased as she lifted her face from the vase of flowers she'd been arranging on the sideboard.

"Mama, I believe you know Dr. MacNeil?"

"Well…I, yes. This is certainly quite the surprise."

"I can imagine." Neil's remark seemed to snap Julia out of her shocked stupor.

"Quite the surprise, but a pleasant one, to be certain. Would you care to sit down? Christy, where's Ryan? Wasn't he going to dine with us too?"

Christy's icy look silenced her mother.

"Just make yourself comfortable doctor. I believe I'll go and see what's taking Mr. Huddleston so long. I sent for him several minutes ago. Christy? Would you care to accompany me?"

Christy shot a pleading look towards Neil. Though he said nothing, his smile spoke volumes. With a heavy sigh, and an impending sense of despair, she followed the swishing skirts of her mother out of the dining room.

*******

"William, I must speak with you this instant!" The elderly lawyer cringed at the shrill tone of his wife. Julia had always had a flair for dramatics, but as of late, with Christy's wedding on the horizon, her theatrics has escalated to a level that was almost unbearable.

As the door to his study swung open, William rose from his arm chair and braced himself for the approaching storm.

"Good evening, my dear. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Christy, who had shuffled in quietly behind her mother, let out a very un-ladylike snort at her father's words, earning her a steely glance from her mother.

"William, this is quite serious!"

"Alright, Julia. What is it?"

"Dr. MacNeil is alive!" William was left speechless by his wife's announcement. As a lawyer, he had heard tall-tale after tall-tale from his clients, but this one topped them all.

"Are you quite certain?"

"He's sitting at your dining room table as we speak if you need proof." His eyes drifted to his daughter. There was a radiant glow to her countenance that he hadn't seen in over a year.

"Well, this is wonderful!" Julia's mouth dropped open in shock, while Christy smiled brightly. "It's not polite to leave a guest waiting. Shall we go to dinner?"

******

At the sound of the door knob turning, Neil rose from his seat. William Huddleston entered the room, followed closely by his wife and daughter. Much to the doctor's relief, the elderly man was grinning broadly.

"Doctor, I must say that this is quite the surprise."

"Aye, I can imagine."

"Well, sit down. I want to hear all about your miraculous resurrection."

******

The dinner began quite somberly, with Neil recounting the bombing and his subsequent recovery in vivid detail. Then, as the meal progressed the doctor began to recall some of his more interesting, and humorous experiences while abroad. Laughter flowed freely, and even Julia Huddleston found herself captivated by Neil's easy charms and rumbling laugh.

It wasn't until the final plates were cleared away that the conversation began to dwindle.

"Doctor, did you have someplace to stay tonight?"

"Not yet. I'd planned on renting a room at a nearby inn."

"Nonsense! You can stay here for as long as you like. Lydia," he inclined his head towards the maid hovering in the doorway, "will show you to your room."

"Thank you. I'll guess I'll say goodnight then." Rising, he shook the elderly man's hand, inclined his head towards Julia, and bestowed a lingering kiss to Christy's hand, before following the maid out of the room.

"Well, I must say I'd quite forgotten how immensely I like the man." William chuckled quietly, and Christy smiled. Julia, however, seemed less than pleased.

"Christy, what are you going to do? The jovial mood just moments before seemed to be sucked right out of the room by her mother's harsh tone. "You can't end things with Ryan simply because Dr. MacNeil has magically reappeared."

" I can, and I already have Mama." Christy raised her left hand to show the absence of an engagement ring.

"But the wedding, all the planning, the invitations, and it's only two weeks away!"

"Actually, mother, I'd thought, perhaps, well maybe we could just replace the groom? I mean, I haven't had a chance to speak with Neil about it…And of course I'd like you and Daddy's blessing." She finished her ramble and hesitantly met her father's gaze.

"Little Miss, I wholeheartedly give my blessing. It's wonderful to see you so happy again. I'll speak with Neil tomorrow."

Christy fairly flew around the table and launched herself into her father's arms.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"I suppose your father's right dear. I give my blessing too."

"Thank you, Mama. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll head up to bed. It's been quite a day."

"With a departing kiss to her father's brow, Christy fled the dining room, eager for the coming day.

*A/N: So I have to say that this chapter is really not one of my favorites. Frankly, I find it boring. It's only real purpose was to tie up loose ends. It took me nearly a month to write. However, now that this is done, I can move on to bigger and far more exciting chapters. Thanks to all of you who have waited patiently for this.


	17. Chapter 17

The View From Here: Chapter 17 : Forever and Ever Amen

Christy awoke before dawn, when the lightning of the sky is still barely noticeable, and several stars linger in the murky darkness. Yet, as early as it was, she felt more refreshed and well rested than she had...well in all honesty she couldn't quite remember the last time she felt this energetic.

Her next thoughts were of Neil, and with a giddy laugh, she fell back onto the pillows. Quite honestly, she felt like a child on Christmas morning who'd just unwrapped a long desired toy. Unfortunately, her joyous musings were cut short by loud, and nearly painful grumble from her stomach. Thinking back, she realized that she hadn't really eaten all that much at dinner the night before. With a sigh, she gathered here robe from it's resting spot at the foot of her bed, ran a hand through her unruly tresses, and slipped out into the hallway.

A quick glance confirmed that both her parents and Neil were still in their rooms. Feeling like a young girl again, she fairly flew down the hallway, her bare feet slapping against the chilled hardwood floors.

Upon her arrival in the kitchen, she was relieved to see a fire crackling merrily in the hearth, and Ms. Gardiner, the family cook, preparing cinnamon rolls and bacon for the mornings breakfast.

"Good morning. Those smell wonderful."

"Good morning, Christy. If you're up this early, you must be hungry."

Christy smiled at the elderly woman. Elizabeth Gardiner had been a part of the Huddleston household since before Christy was born, making her much like a second mother to the young woman.

"You know me too well."

"There's hot chocolate on the stove, and leftover apple strudel warming in the oven. Hopefully that will tide you until breakfast."

Ten minutes later, Christy had eaten her fill of the pastry, and was carrying her steaming mug of cocoa to the conservatory. By now, streaks of deep maroon and brilliant gold lit the sky, pushing back the dark of night, and heralding the arrival of a new day.

Gently, she set her mug on top of an overturned, unused flowerpot. She let her forehead rest on the cool glass pane, and reached for the gold chain about her neck that still bore Neil's ring. In the pale glow of the rising sun, the pearl seemed incandescent. Twirling it about in her fingers, she thought of all the things she'd been through in the past year, and how much the small token of his love had come to mean to her.

"You wore it all this time?" The deep timbre of his voice startled her, and with a gasp she whirled to face him.

"Well...I, yes. Good morning, Neil." He hesitated in the doorway for a brief moment, before entering and halting a few paces from her.

"Morning, lass." They stood in silence for a few moments, seeming to drink in the sight of the other, before she spoke again.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Quite. You?" She hated this, the awkwardness, the formality of it all. She'd supposed it was to be expected after nearly a year apart, but...

She nodded in response to his question, allowing silence to descend once again. Suddenly, Christy took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms about his middle.

"I was so afraid that I'd wake and find this all a dream."

He laughed softly, then grew serious. "Me too."

"But it's not."

"No, I assure you, this is quite real."

His hand began to trace a feather light trail down her jaw line, over curve of her collarbone where it was exposed by her nightgown, until it finally came to rest on the ring.

"Why?"

"The night Ryan and I became engaged, I took it off for the first time since you'd placed it there. It felt like I was betraying you. The ring was a part of you, a part of us. So, I slipped it onto my necklace. In some small way, it made me feel like you'd always be with me. I..." Her voice quavered and a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey now. Don't cry. " He brushed the tear away.

"Yesterday, I wasn't sure if you'd want to...that is if you'd still want me. So I thought it better if it stayed where it was. I'll understand if you want me to take it off."

"Take it off? No, Christy I would never. I just think that you should put it back where it belongs. I'm going to ask your father today if he'll give his blessing again. That is if you'll have me?"

A smile more brilliant than the early January dawn lit her face. "He gave his blessing last night, as did my mother."

"They did?" She nodded.

"Actually, Neil. If you don't think it's too soon, I was wondering if you'd want to be married two weeks from now. That's when I was supposed to marry..." She trailed off.

"Are you sure, lass?"

"I'd marry you today if I could." He grinned that roguish grin of his, just moments before his lips captured hers. Slowly, gently, he deepened the kiss. This was different. Somehow, he felt as if the final barrier between them had been broken. A small whimper escaped her lips, and her hands twisted themselves in his hair. He pulled her closer, his hands wandering daringly over her nightgown clad form.

Breath ragged, he broke off abruptly and took a step back. Her eyes flew open in shock, the warmth he'd provided gone, leaving her chilled and trembling.

"I'm sorry Christy. I don't know what came over me. " She giggled, washing away his fear that he'd gone to far.

He watched, fascinated as her hands reached up and unclasped the necklace. Tenderly, she removed the ring, and slipped it back on her left hand. She held her hand up, and he grinned.

"There. Now everything's perfect."

"Not quite." And he swept her into his arms once more.

A/N: So I've thought about it, and this might be the last chapter in this story. I've already got the sequel pretty much figured out, and this seems as good a place as any to stop. I'm torn about writing a chapter for the wedding. It seems like every fic I've read has them getting married in much the same way as they do in the PAX movies. So unless you feel that another chapter needs to be included, this story is done. I hate to say it, but I need some sort of angsty situation for the sequel. If you have suggestions, please email them privately to me. I want to keep whatever it is a surprise for other readers. Reviews as usual, are always welcome.


End file.
